In recent years, vehicle emissions have been increasingly monitored. Decreasing evaporative emissions of vehicles benefits the environment and, in some cases, increases the fuel efficiency of the vehicles. However, the amount of evaporative emissions of a vehicle is dependent on vehicle operation behavior. Often, vehicle operation behavior is dictated by driver preferences that may increase instead of decrease evaporative emissions.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.